Shinigami Daikou
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Aku menyetujui hal itu, bukan karena kau memiliki segala kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang Taicho, tapi aku menyetujuinya agar kau tidak menjauh dariku.


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**A/N : ****1...2...3 **

**Teeet teet teet teeet**

**Happy b'day yuminozomi**

**Wish u all the best..**

**Semoga makin rajin ngerjain fic.. yang aku tunggu-tunggu, nemnya ntar tinggi, hasil ujian memuaskan, semoga dapet kado dari orang yang disuka ^^, kalo dapet mentahnya jangn lupa bagi-bagi yah..**

**Yakz, ini fic untuk teman baikku, seperti yang ditulis di atas yuminozomi, hari ini berulang tahun yang ke 14 selamet ulang tahun, dan ini hadiah untukmu.. awalnya Tears of Lily hadiah untukmu, tapi qmu udah minta publish.. yasudah.. maaf kala mengecewakan qmu yah..**

**sekali lagi Happy b'day Yumi..**

**hope you like this..**

Selamat membaca..^^

Fic ini aqu juga persembahkan untuk meramaikan FBI kok..

Don't Like just don't read, ^^

Shinigami Daikou.

_Aku menyetujui hal itu, bukan karena kau memiliki segala kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang Taicho, tapi aku menyetujuinya agar kau tidak menjauh dariku._

_

* * *

_

Di saat yang tenang di Soul Society.

Karena perang telah berakhir, pemilihan para Taicho dimulai.

"Apakah kalian memiliki kandidat untuk Taicho di divisi 5?" tanya Soutaicho, lalu melirik ke semua Taicho di hadapannya,

"Bagaimana kalau, Kurosaki Ichigo?" saran Ukitake, Soifon langsung menoleh.

"Hah? Shinigami Daikou itu?" Soifon mulai menunjukkan sebuah ketidak setujuan.

"Tenang dulu, Soifon-Taicho," Soutaicho menengahi, "Kurosaki Ichigo? Kenapa kau mengajukan dia?" tanya Soutaicho.

"Dia sudah memiliki _Bankai_, _Rei__a__tsu_-nya setingkat para Taicho, dan lagipula dia telah lumayan banyak memberi kontribusi untuk membantu Soul Society," jawab Ukitake, Kyoraku langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku setuju," Soifon langsung mendelik ke arah Taicho yang bertopi, dan mengenakan kimono pink, di atas haorinya itu.

"Hanya 2 orang yang setuju tidak akan cukup," ucap Soutaicho.

"Aku setuju," semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menoleh ke Byakuya, mereka terkejut, karena mereka tidak menyangka perkataan itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ichigo menjadi Taicho?" Kenpachi langsung menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya, "aku setuju."

"Aku tidak perduli," ucap Mayuri.

"Aku juga setuju," jawab Renji, yang kini menjadi Taicho divisi 3, karena dia juga telah memiliki _Bankai_, sedangkan Gin? Dia dipecat dari Gotei 13, dan melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa di Rukongai.

"Aku juga begitu," Ikkaku mengangguk.

"Menurut ku tidak ada salahnya," Unohana memberikan suaranya, Soifon menatap heran kepada semua Taicho yang ada di situ.

"Lalu, Soifon-Taicho, dan Hitsugaya-Taicho?" tanya Soutaicho. Soifon melirik Hitsugaya yang tampak berpikir.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu," ucap Hitsugaya tenang.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai," Soutaicho mengetukkan tongkatnya, semua Taicho mulai berjalan keluar.

Soifon pun berjalan keluar, saat diluar dia berpapasan dengan Ichigo, Ichigo menatap Soifon.

"Apa?" bentak Soifon galak.

"Ah, tidak," Soifon berjalan melewati Ichigo.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat persetujuan dariku," ucap Soifon, Ichigo langsung menoleh.

"Hah? Persetujuan?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Berjuanglah Ichigo," Renji menyemangati.

"Hah? Apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti," lalu Sasakibe muncul di hadapan Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, silakan masuk," Sasakibe mempersilakan Ichigo.

"Iya," Ichigo berjalan masuk.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Soutaicho langsung menyapa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ichigo langsung bertanya.

"Kau diajukan untuk menjadi Taicho di divisi 5," Ichigo langsung terkejut.

"Heeeeeeeeeeee, apa?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Apakah kau ingin menerimanya?" tanya Soutaicho.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku Taicho? Ti-tidak mungkin," Ichigo menyangkal.

"Semua Taicho setuju kau menjadi Taicho divisi 5, kecuali, Soifon Taicho, dan Hitsugaya Taicho," Ichigo langsung menatap Soutaicho.

'Itu maksud ucapannya tadi,' batin Ichigo.

"Aku tidak ingin menerima jabatan itu, hingga Soifon dan Toushiro setuju aku menjadi Taicho," jawab Ichigo.

"Begitu, Sasakibe," panggil Soutaicho, dan Sasakibe pun langsung muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasakibe.

"Panggil Soifon-Taicho kemari," Sasakibe langsung mengangguk dan dia langsung menghilang dari sana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sejujurnya hanya dia yang tidak setuju, sedangkan Hitsugaya-Taicho, hanya perlu memikirkannya saja," Soutaicho berhenti sejenak, "Mungkin kau dapat menemukan alasannya jika kau berbincang dengannya."

"Heee, berbincang dengannya?" Soutaicho mengangguk, "Jangan katakan kalau aku yang harus membujuknya agar dia menyetujui ku," Ichigo menatap Soutaicho.

"Benar," Ichigo kembali terkejut.

"Apa? Tidak mung-" perkataan Ichigo terhenti saat pintu terbuka, Soifon berdiri di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku memasukkan Kurosaki Ichigo ke divismu," Ichigo dan Soifon langsung bertatapan.

"Apa?" nada ketidak setujuan kembali terdengar.

"Aku beri waktu 1 bulan."

"Tapi, Yamamoto Soutaicho," Soutaicho langsung menghentakkan tongkatnya.

"Tidak ada yang membantah, ini perintah," Soutaicho langsung menaikkan _reiatsu_-nya, Ichigo langsung menatap Soutaicho.

"Baik," jawab Soifon pelan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi."

"Hei, Shinigami daikou, ikuti aku," perintah Soifon. Lalu, dia langsung berbalik.

"Apa? Hei, aku punya nama," protes Ichigo.

"Aku tidak perduli," Soifon langsung ber-_shunpo_ pergi.

"Tu-tunggu," Ichigo juga langsung ber-_shunpo_ pergi.

"Sasakibe, panggil Hitsugaya-Taicho," Sasakibe mengangguk.

Beberapa menit berikutnya.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, awasi Soifon-Taicho dan Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Soutaicho.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin menolak?" Soutaicho membuka sedikit matanya.

"Ah, tidak," Hitsugaya langsung menyangkal.

"Baiklah, laksanakan tugasmu," perintah Soutaicho.

"Baik," jawab Hitsugaya pelan.

* * *

Soifon sampai di divisi nya.

"Taicho," Omaeda langsung menyapa.

"Segera tunjukkan kamar padanya," Soifon menunjuk Ichigo.

"Yamamoto Soutaicho bilang, apapun yang berhubugan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo harus Taicho sendiri yang menjalankan," tolak Omaeda.

"Apa?" Soifon menatap tajam Omaeda.

"A-aku tidak bohong, Taicho," bela Omaeda.

"Tch," Soifon kembali berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Oy, oy, tunggu," Ichigo langsung mengejar Soifon dan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Taicho," salah seorang Shinigami menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat, Soifon hanya mengangguk.

"Cepat sedikit," omel Soifon, lalu dia menoleh, "Calon Taicho," sindir Soifon.

"Hei," Ichigo langsung tidak terima.

"Ini kamarmu," Soifon berbalik.

"Tunggu," tahan Ichigo.

"Apa?" Soifon berbalik.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Terserah, bukan urusanku," Soifon langsung menghilang.

"Tch," Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

Ke esokkan harinya di divisi 2.

Semua anggota divisi 2 berkumpul seperti biasa, dan setelah susah payah, akhirnya Ichigo tiba di halaman utama divisi 2.

"Hari ini, lakukan latihan seperti biasa, aku tidak menerima laporan penurunan kemampuan kalian," ucap Soifon tegas.

"Baik," ucap mereka semua.

"Bubar," dan kerumunan orang yang ada di sana segera menghilang.

"Err, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ichigo menyentuh bahu Soifon.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan?" tanya Soifon dengan tatapan galak.

"De-dengar," Ichigo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau beg-" perkataan Soifon langsung terhenti, lalu dia berseringai, Ichigo langsung bergidik, "ikut aku," Soifon menarik Ichigo.

"Kemana?" tanya Ichigo, Soifon tidak menggubrisnya dan dia langsung ber-_shunpo._

Mereka berhenti di tengah hutan, Ichigo langsung menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Hoi, mau apa kita disini?" tanya Ichigo menatap Soifon.

"Latihan," jawab Soifon, dan dia langsung melepas haorinya, dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Tring.

Ichigo langsung menahan pedang Soifon.

"Kalahkan aku," ucap Soifon, lalu dia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Ichigo mundur ke belakang.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau tidak setuju?" tanya Ichigo

"Kalau kau dapat mengalahkanku, aku akan memberitahunya," Soifon kembali ber-_shunpo_.

Pertarungan mereka terjadi begitu sengit, sehingga 30 menit telah terlewat.

"Taicho," panggil Omaeda, Ichigo langsung menoleh. Soifon tersenyum.

"_Bakudou no Rokujuusan, __Sajo Sabaku__,_" seketika tubuh Ichigo terlilit oleh cahaya kuning.

"Kau kalah," ucap Soifon, lalu dia kembali memakai haorinya, "Ada apa?" tanya Soifon.

"Paperwork anda," ucap Omaeda.

"Omaeda." Omaeda mendekati Soifon.

BOUGH

Sebuah pukulan menghantam wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu, aku juga tahu," ucap Soifon, lalu dia berbalik.

"Oy, oy, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lepas saja sendiri," Soifon dan Omaeda langsung pergi.

"Oyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Ichigo berusaha keras melepas bakudou yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Siallllllll!" Ichigo berteriak di tengah hutan itu, Soifon yang masih dapat mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Mungkin aku dapat mengerjainya," senyum iblis langsung membingkai wajahnya.

**Keesokkan harinya**.

"Omaeda, panggilkan Shinigami Daikou itu," perintah Soifon.

"Baik," Omaeda langsung mencari Ichigo.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu kerja Soifon.

"Masuk," perintah Soifon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Omaeda, kau libur untuk hari ini," ucap Soifon sambil menatap kertas di hadapannya.

"Benarkah, Taicho?" mata Omaeda langsung berbinar.

"Hnn, tugasmu akan digantikan sementara oleh orang itu," Omaeda langsung melirik Ichigo.

"APA?"

BRAK.

"_Urusai_," Soifon langsung menggebrak meja, dan menatap Ichigo, "Pergi sana," Soifon mengusir Omaeda.

"Saya permisi," Omaeda langsung berlari pergi.

"Lalu?"

"Diam, aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara," Soifon kembali menatap kertas di hadapannya. Ichigo mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan meja Soifon, "apa yang kau lakukan?" Soifon menatap Ichigo.

"Diam," ucap Ichigo, Soifon terdiam, dia tidak ingin mendebatkannya, karena pekerjaannya masih banyak. Dia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, Ichigo meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, dan menatap Soifon.

"Kau terlihat seperti adikku," ucap Ichigo.

"Apa?" Soifon langsung membentak Ichigo.

"Err, tidak," Ichigo buru-buru menyangkal.

"Buatkan aku teh," perintah Soifon.

"Apa?"

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya," _reiatsu_ langsung meluap di sekitar Soifon, Ichigo bangkit dari kursi.

"Baik," Ichigo kembali dengan teh di tangannya.

"Apa ini?" Soifon menatap gelasnya, "Tidak enak, buatkan lagi," perintah Soifon.

"Apa?" Soifon menatap Ichigo, "Baik, baik," Ichigo kembali membuatkan teh untuk Soifon.

"Kau bisa buat teh, tidak?" tanya Soifon untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lidahmu bisa merasa, tidak?" kali ini Ichigo sudah tidak bisa bersabar, disuruh membuat teh berulang kali itu melelahkan.

"Kau mau melawanku?" Soifon berdiri.

"Iya," Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya begitupula Soifon, perlahan terlihat kilatan diantara mata mereka.

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk membuat teh," ucap Soifon dingin. Ichigo berbalik, dia mengambil bubuk teh, dan tempat gula ke hadapan Soifon.

BRAK.

Ichigo menghantamnya di meja itu.

"Kau buat saja sendiri," Ichigo berjalan menuju sofa dan berbaring di sana.

"SHINIGAMI DAIKOU!" Soifon berteriak, sementara Ichigo hanya menutup telinganya

BYURRRRR

Soifon langsung mengguyur air panas yang di bawakan Ichigo tadi, ke kepala Shinigami berambut oranye itu.

"Huwaaaaaaaa, panas, panas," Ichigo langsung belingsatan dari sofa itu,

"Rasakan," Soifon tersenyum iblis, Ichigo meliriknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Ichigo mencengkram haori Soifon.

"Memandikanmu," Soifon menatap lekat mata hazel itu.

"Kau," Ichigo mulai mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul Soifon.

"Apa?" tantang Soifon, lalu dia melepaskan tangan Ichigo dari haorinya dengan keras, hingga haori itu robek. Soifon berbalik.

"Kecil," umpat Ichigo, Soifon mendengarnya, lalu dia langsung berbalik.

"Apa?" bentak Soifon.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang K-E-C-I-L," Ichigo mengejanya dan menekan kalimat itu.

BYURRRR.

Soifon kembali menyiram Ichigo.

"HUWAA!" tiba-tiba kulit Ichigo melepuh.

"Sebaiknya kau ke divisi 4, jika kau masih ingin melihat kulitmu, tapi aku sarankan, tanpa kulit sepertinya kau akan lebih bagus," Soifon berseringai.

"Kau ingin merasakannya?" Ichigo mendekati Soifon dan berusaha mengambil teko yang dia pegang. Soifon terus menghindar, hingga akhirnya, kakinya terpeleset, tangannya melepaskan pegangan teko itu, yang membuat isi teko itu tumpah. Soifon menatap isi teko yang akan mengenai dirinya.

Bukk.

BYURR.

Soifon terjatuh di lantai, matanya terbelalak, saat menatap Ichigo berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" Soifon menatap Ichigo yang kini basah kuyup dan untuk ketiga kalinya dia kembali terkena air panas. Tubuhnya memerah.

"Kau..tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan sebelah matanya tertutup karena menahan nyeri akibat air panas yang menyentuh kulitnya. Soifon menatap Ichigo, lalu dia mundur ke belakang.

BUKK.

Dia menabrak mejanya sendiri, teh yang ada di atasnya bergoyang.

BYURRR.

Isi teh itu berpindah ke atas kepala Soifon sekarang, untung saja teh itu sudah dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo berdiri di hadapan Soifon.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau sendiri tidak baik-baik saja," dengan air yang masih mengalir di kepalanya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tch," Ichigo duduk di depan Soifon, dan mengangkat kaki Soifon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Soifon kaget.

"Tadi, kau jatuh karena terkilir, kan?" Ichigo menatap kaki Soifon yang sepertinya tidak bermasalah.

"Jangan sembarangan," Soifon langsung menarik kakinya.

"Karena kita sama-sama basah, berarti kita impas," Ichigo tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Soifon, hingga beberapa tetes air berserakan di lantai.

"Ukh," Soifon melepaskan tangan Ichigo.

"Hahaha," Ichigo tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang lucu," Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya, dan semburat merah terlihat samar di pipi putihnya.

SRETT.

Pintu terbuka, Soifon dan Ichigo langsung menoleh.

"Toushiro," ucap Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho," koreksi Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soifon.

"Kau pergilah untuk diobati di divisi 4," perintah Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo.

"Tapi," Ichigo menatap Soifon.

"Kau tidak ingin diobati, Kurosaki-san?" tiba-tiba Unohana muncul di samping Hitsugaya, ekspresi Ichigo langsung berubah.

"Baik, baik," Ichigo langsung keluar.

"Aku permisi, Soifon-taicho," Unohana berbalik dan pergi. Hitsugaya berjalan masuk menghampiri Soifon.

"Apa?" tanya Soifon.

PLUK.

Sebuah handuk langsung menutupi kepalanya.

"Keringakan dulu air yang di kepalamu," ucap Hitusgaya.

"Te..rima kasih," ucap Soifon pelan, Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku bantu," Soifon menyambutnya, dan mereka duduk di sofa.

"Apa Soutaicho yang juga menyuruhmu?" tanya Soifon sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Begitulah," Hitsugaya menatap keluar, Soifon melirik Hitsugaya.

'Dia tidak akan melihat,' perlahan, dia melepas kepangan rambutnya, dia melepas perlahan kain putih yang melilit kepangannya.

Mereka berdua diam, Soifon kembali mengepang rambutnya, dia sangat berhati-hati agar Hitsugaya tidak menedengar sebuah suara dan berbalik menatapnya. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup, dan menerbangkan kain putihnya.

"Yahhh," Soifon langsung bersuara, Hitsugaya menoleh, dan kain itu menempel di dahinya. Hitsugaya menyentuh kain itu dan melepasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya, dan dia terkejut saat melihat rambut sebelah Soifon yang belum di kepang.

"Jangan lihat, cepat berbalik," perintah Soifon dan dia sendiri langsung memutar tubuhnya. Dia malu jika harus di lihat oleh seseorang tentang rambutnya.

Hitsugaya menatap tangan Soifon yang sibuk mengepang, beberapa menit rambut Soifon telah kembali seperti biasanya, tapi ada yang kurang dengan salah satu kepangannya. Salah satu kepangannya belum dibaluri kain putih.

Hitsugaya menatap kain putih di tangannya, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Soifon yang masih membalikkan badannya, Hitsugaya melilitkan kain itu perlahan ke kepangan Soifon. Soifon terkejut, dia ingin berbalik, tapi bahunya langsung ditahan Hitsugaya.

"Sssst," perintah Hitsugaya. Perlahan Hitsugaya melepaskan tangannya dari kepangan itu. Soifon berbalik, dan Hitsugaya sudah tidak di situ, melainkan sudah di depan pintu.

"Soutaicho, mempercepat waktunya, Kurosaki hanya akan ada di sini hingga minggu depan," Hitsugaya menutup pintu itu dan berjalan keluar.

"Mau berapa lamapun dia disini, aku tetap tidak akan setuju dia menjadi taicho," ucap Soifon, tiba-tiba dia teringat wajah Ichigo, saat menolongnya dari tumpahan air panas yang dapat mengguyurnya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?" Soifon mengambil salah satu gelas dari beberapa deret gelas teh, yang ada di mejanya, dia meminumnya.

"Enak," Soifon tersenyum menatap teh itu.

**Kee****sokkan harinya.**

Ichigo sedang membersihkan halaman divisi 2, bersama Shinigami lain.

"Kurosaki-san," panggil seorang Shinigami.

"Iya?" Ichigo menoleh.

"Ku dengar, kau akan menjadi Taicho?" tanya Shinigami itu.

"Ha? Err, begitulah." Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang padahal tak gatal.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, Soifon-Taicho tidak menyetujuimu, padahal dia sendiri dari keluarga bawah," Ichigo menatap Shinigami itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa kami harus mematuhi orang yang berasal dari keluarga bawah," Ichigo langsung berlari, "oy, oy, Kurosaki-san," panggil orang itu, tapi Ichigo terus berlari mencari sosok seorang Soifon.

"Aku tidak menerima laporan penurunan kemampuan kalian," seorang Shinigami bersuara layaknya Soifon, teman-temannya pun langsung menyambut dengan gelak tawa.

"Keluarganya bahkan lebih rendah dari keluargaku," Ichigo memelankan laju larinya, dan mendengar percakapan para Shinigami perempuan itu.

"Dia itu sama sekali tidak imut," ucap salah seorang Shinigami lain.

"Apa?" seorang Shinigami menatap Ichigo. Ichigo langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan ber-_shunpo_ pergi.

SRETTT

Ichigo membuka pintu kantor Soifon, tapi yang dia temukan hanya ke kosongan. Dia kembali ber-_shunpo_.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan pandangannya terhenti di sebuah taman belakang. Ichigo berjalan pelan ke taman belakang itu, dia menatap Soifon yang tengah tertidur.

"Hosh..hosh.." nafasnya memburu, dia duduk menatap wajah Soifon yang sangat polos.

"Dia tetap masih remaja," Ichigo menatap wajah tidur Soifon yang sangat damai. Tiba-tiba kelopak mata Soifon terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Soifon membentak Ichigo.

"Aku mencarimu," Soifon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mendengar percakapan para Shinigami tentang dirimu," Soifon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Soifon.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membersihkan namamu?"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan pendapat orang terhadapku," ucap Soifon.

"Aku tahu, kau adalah gadis yang baik," Ichigo menatap Soifon.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan saran dari mu," Soifon berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Ichigo juga berdiri di belakang Soifon.

"Aku tahu, sejujurnya kau ingin mereka menghormatimu, dan mengajakmu berbicara, kan?" ucap Ichigo, Soifon menghentikkan langkahnya, "aku tahu, sejujurnya kau berusaha untuk tegar," Soifon langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Ichigo.

PLAK

Soifon menampar Ichigo.

"Jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti aku, maupun perasaanku," Ichigo menyentuh pipinya, dan menatap mata Soifon yang tersirat kemarahan di sana. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Soifon langsung menghilang.

Dari atas pohon Hitsugaya menatap kejadian tadi.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu, Kurosaki," ucap Hitsugaya, Ichigo menoleh.

"Toushiro," Hitsugya langsung mendelik ke arah Ichigo, "apa maksudmu?"

"Keluarga Soifon, merupakan salah satu keluarga kelas bawah di Soul Society. Kau tahu, dalam divisi 2 untuk jangka waktu cukup lama, mereka dipimpin oleh Taicho dari klan Shihoin, yang merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Soul Society. Tentu, hal ini berat bagi Soifon, memimpin sebuah pasukan, yang rata-rata menentang dia menjadi Taicho, walau mereka tidak mengatakan apapun di depan Soifon, tapi Soifon tidaklah tuli, dia dapat mendengar setiap ucapan orang mengenai dirinya, dia hanya bisa menutup telinganya sekarang," beber Hitsugaya, Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hitsugaya, yang berdiri di atas pohon.

"Kau tahu banyak, ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku hanya pernah mengalaminya," Hitsuagaya menatap hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan beberapa dedaunan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih informasimu, Toushiro," Ichigo langsung ber-_shunpo._

"Berapa kali harus kubilang," Hitsugaya juga langsung ber-_shunpo_ mencari Soifon.

* * *

**Di tempat Soifon.**

Dia berjalan mengelilingi divisinya sendiri.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang diriku," ucap Soifon.

"Kalian tidak berguna," Soifon menatap beberapa Shinigami perempuan di hadapannya, seorang Shinigami sedang membentak shinigami lain, layaknya apa yang dilakukan Soifon, dia langsung bersembunyi.

"Kau mirip sekali dengannya," ucap seorang Shinigami.

"Sepertinya, aku jauh lebih pantas menjadi Taicho, dari pada dia," perempuan itu tertawa.

Soifon mengepalkan tangannya, dan bersiap keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tapi, seseorang menghalanginya.

"Jangan dengar," Shinigami berambut oranye itu menarik Soifon dan menutup telinga Soifon dengan tangan besarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Soifon.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo, lalu dia menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak bermaksud, maafkan aku," Soifon hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak harus meminta maaf," Soifon menyentuh tangan itu dan melepaskannya dari telinganya. Soifon berbalik, "Aku hanya kesal, kau mengucapkan kalimat tadi, padahal kau bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya," ucap Soifon, lalu dia mulai melangkah.

"Aku tau," Soifon menghentikkan langkahnya, "Aku tau, karena aku pernah merasakannya," Ichigo menarik nafasnya perlahan, "Rambut ku yang sangat mencolok ini, membuat mereka semua mengira aku seorang laki-laki jahat, dan berandalan. Untuk beberapa lama aku tidak memiliki banyak teman, karena merka takut padaku," Soifon membalikkan kepalanya menatap Ichigo.

"Tapi, sekarang kau disukai semuanya," Soifon sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Coba, jangan menjauh, kau tak harus menjadi orang yang ramah, tapi hanya jangan terlalu menutup hatimu," Ichigo menatap Soifon dengan ekspresi yang lembut.

"Kenapa?" cairan bening mulai mengalir di pipi Soifon, "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Soifon terduduk, lalu dia menutpi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, dia menangis pelan di sana. Ichigo mendekatinya, dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau masih muda, tidak apa jika kau merasa ini terlalu berat. Jangan merubah sikapmu hanya karena kau seorang Taicho," Ichigo mengelus rambut soifon lembut.

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo dan Soifon di bawahnya, lalu dia segera ber-_shunpo_ pergi.

**Keesokkan harinya.**

Soifon berjalan di divisinya.

"Apa-apaan sih, kemarin itu?" Soifon mengingat saat dia menangis di hadapan Ichigo, "Kenapa aku harus menangis di hadapannya?" lalu dia menyentuh rambutnya, tiba-tiba pipinya memerah. Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Lalu, Soifon menatap Shinigami perempuan yang sedang asik mengobrol itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Soifon tiba-tiba.

"Ta-taicho," perempuan itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Soifon lagi.

"Ka-kami hanya sedang membicarakan Hi-Hitsugaya-Taicho," jawab mereka ragu-ragu.

"Hitsugaya?"

"I-iya."

"Ada apa dengan Hitsugaya?" tanya Soifon bingung.

"Ka-kami hanya membicarakan ketampanannya, ti-tidakkah Taicho berpikir dia tampan?" tanya mereka terhadap Soifon.

"Dia baik, tapi menyebalkan," ucap Soifon, "Apa kalian ingin bicara dengannya?" Soifon menatap Shinigami perempuan itu.

"Bi-bisakah?" tanya mereka.

"Tapi, kau harus mengalhkan fukutaichonya dulu," Soifon menyeringai.

"Taichooo," ucap mereka berbarengan, lalu Soifon dan Shinigami perempuan itu tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba kupu-kupu neraka menghampiri Soifon.

"_Hitsugaya-T__aicho telah memberikan suaranya, dia setuju,"_ Soifon langsung mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresinya langsung berubah dan ber-_shunpo_.

"Taicho!" panggil Shinigami perempuan itu, tapi Soifon sudah menghilang.

**Di divisi 10.**

SRETTT

Soifon langsung membuka pintu itu.

"Hitsugaya," panggil Soifon, Hitsugaya dan Rangiku langsung menoleh. Hitsugaya mengangguk, Rangiku langsung berjalan keluar.

"Permisi, Soifon-Taicho," Soifon mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau memberikan suaramu?" cecar Soifon.

"Aku hanya berpikir tidak ada salahnya, dia banyak membantu kita, dia memiliki _Bankai_, dia memiliki semua persetujuan, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk berkata tidak," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ada, dia seorang Shinigami Daikou, dan dia melakukan _hollowfication_, itu semua melanggar peraturan," bentak Soifon.

"Soifon, semua Taicho disini setuju," Hitsugaya menatap Soifon, "Kenapa kau juga tidak memberikan suaramu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tidak akan," ucap Soifon.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah menyebutkannya tadi," ucap Soifon.

"Benarkah hanya itu alasannmu?" Hitsuagaya menatap lekat iris abu-abu Soifon.

"Lagipula, aku tidak menyukainya," Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Soifon," Hitsugaya menyentuh bahu Soifon.

"Tch," Soifon menepis tangan Hitsugaya, lalu dia langsung keluar dan membanting pintu kantor itu dengan kasar.

Soifon berjalan keluar dari divisi 10.

"Apa sih yang ada di otak para Taicho itu?" omel Soifon.

"Mengomel pada diri sendiri," Ichigo muncul di hadapan Soifon lalu tersenyum, tiba-tiba pipi Soifon sedikit memerah.

"Tch," Soifon menatap kesal Ichigo.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hei, Shinigami Daikou, yang sok tau, semua ini bukan urusanmu, terserah aku mau marah, ngomel, dan sebagainya," Soifon berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Tunggu dulu," Ichigo langsung menahan tangan Soifon.

"Apa lagi?" Soifon menatap Ichigo.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, Toushiro setuju," Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu, kau senang?" tuding Soifon.

"Tidak begitu, hanya saja aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau tetap tidak setuju."

"Kau ingin tahu? Karena kau seorang shinigami Daikou," Ichigo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku," Ichigo menatap Soifon.

"Apa yang salah dengan hal itu?" Soifon menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Tentu itu salah," Ichigo mulai mengendurkan genggamannya.

"Bagaimana supaya kau setuju?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mungkin kau bisa bersekolah dulu, dan kuasai kidou, kau tahu salah satu alasan lagi kenapa aku tidak setuju?" Soifon menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat, "Kau sama sekali tidak mengusai kidou," Soifon menekan setiap perkataannya.

"Baiklah," Soifon terkejut menatap tatapan Ichigo yang berbeda. Sebuah tatapan yang berbeda, yang menunjukkan, kepasrahan dan kesedihan.

Ichigo langsung berbalik, dan ber-_shunpo_ pergi.

"Kenapa dia?" Soifon menatap bingung Ichigo, "Tidak usah di pikirkan," tapi tatapan Ichigo masih terbayang di kepalanya.

Waktu berjalan cepat 2 minggu telah terlewati, Soifon sudah jarang bertemu dengan Ichigo, entah apa yang dilakukan Shinigami berambut oranye itu.

Soifon berjalan untuk menemui Soutaicho, saat di depan pintu dia terkejut mendengar suara yang dia kenal.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan?" suara Souataicho terdengar, Soifon langsung menyembunyikan _reiatsu_-nya.

"Iya," kini suara Ichigo terdengar, Soifon berusaha menajamkan telinganya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan pergi," Soifon terkejut.

'Pe-pergi?'

"Kapan?" tanya Soutaicho.

"Besok," Soifon tambah terkejut dengan jawaban itu.

"Soifon-Taicho?" Sasakibe berdiri di belakang Soifon.

"Hah?" Soifon berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasakibe sang fukutaicho divisi 1 itu.

"Aku.." Soifon memutar bola matanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasakibe lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Soutaicho," jawab Soifon akhirnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, Ichigo berjalan saat di depan Soifon dia berhenti.

"Semoga kau senang," Soifon menatap Ichigo. Ichigo berlalu meninggalkan Soifon, Soifon menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" suara Soutaicho mengagetkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, 2 minggu telah terlewati."

"Baiklah, nanti malam kita akan mengadakan rapat," Soifon mengangguk. Lalu, dia berjalan keluar.

"Dia akhirnya pergi," Soifon berusaha mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Soifon segera kembali ke kantornya.

Sret

Dia membuka pintu kantornya.

"Kau lama sekali," suara seorang laki-laki mengejutkan Soifon.

"Kau," laki-laki itu berbalik.

"Yo," Shinigami berambut oranye itu menatap Soifon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Soifon.

"Tidak apa, menggantikan Omaeda," Soifon berjalan masuk dan duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Menggantikan, katamu?"

"Tidak apa," Ichigo berjalan ke belakang dan membawakan teh untuk Soifon.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau tidak lihat?" Ichigo langsung meninggikan suaranya.

"Tch," lalu Soifon menyesap teh itu perlahan, "panas," Soifon sgera menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Pelan-pelan," ucap Ichigo, dia berbalik dan duduk di sofa.

Hening. Soifon ingin menanyakan tentang percakapannya tadi dengan Soutaicho, tapi tidak jadi, entah kenapa dia merasa senang Ichigo di dekatnya.

1 jam berlalu, pekerjaan Soifon mulai selesai, Ichigo berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah Soifon.

"Aku pergi," Soifon berdiri di hadapan Ichigo.

"Iya," Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya. Ichigo menggerakkan tangannya dan mencubit kedua pipi Soifon, "aww," Soifon memegang pipinya.

"Kau harusnya tersenyum, bukannya kau senang?"

"Tidak seperti itu, aku.." Soifon menggerakkan bola matanya.

"Kau memang terlihat seperti adikku," Ichigo mengelus rambut Soifon, Soifon terkejut menatap Ichigo, "Aku pergi," ucap Ichigo. Lalu, suara dan tatapannya melembut. Soifon menatap lekat mata hazel itu, dia seolah ingin mengatakan 'Tidak' tapi, dia tak dapat mengeluarkannya. Ichigo tersenyum pelan lalu, dia langsung menghilang.

Soifon terdiam, dia berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya.

**Rapat kembali di mulai.**

Soifon membuka pintu ruang rapat itu, dia sudah melihat para Taicho berkumpul dan..Ichigo berdiri di depan Soutaicho.

"Baiklah, rapat kita mulai," Soifon menatap Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo sudah memutuskan, karena Soifon-Taicho belum juga menyetujuinya, maka dia akan pergi," Soifon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku...setuju," Ichigo langsung menatap Soifon.

"Soifon," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah, Soifon-Taicho sudah setuju, apa kau tetap ingin pergi?"

"Iya," Ichigo tersenyum menatap Soifon.

"Tapi-" Soifon masih terkejut.

Tuk tuk tuk

"Masalah sudah selesai, rapat di bubarkan," Soutaicho langsung menyelesaikan rapat hari itu.

Ichigo berjalan tapi tangannya langsung ditahan Soifon.

"Ikut aku," Soifon langsung menghilang.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah hutan.

"Kenapa kau tetap pergi, bukankah aku sudah setuju," cecar Soifon.

"Apa maksudmu sih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku yang harus bertanya begitu," ucap Soifon, "Kau akan pergi meninggalkan Soul Society, kan?" tanya Soifon.

"Hah?" Ichigo menatap wajah khawatir Soifon, "HAHAHAHAHA," dia tertawa, "Kau salah paham, maksudku, aku akan pergi ke sekolah Shinigami," Ichigo masih menahan tawanya.

"Apa?" Soifon menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyetujuinya," Ichigo mengacak rambut Soifon. Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan berbalik marah, "Hei," Ichigo menyentuh bahu Soifon, "Kau marah?" Ichigo memutar tubuh Soifon,

"Kenapa kau ingin ke sekolah Shinigami?"

"Agar kau mengakuiku," jawab Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau meremehkanku," Ichigo menatap Soifon, "Kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Agar kau dapat membuatkan teh untuk ku lagi," Soifon tersenyum menatap Ichigo.

"Apa? Kau kira aku pembuat teh? Sekarang aku T-A-I-C-H-O," ucap Ichigo. Soifon berbalik.

"Weee, Shinigami Daikou," Soifon tertawa, "Baiklah aku beritahu yang sebenarnya," Soifon menyuruh Ichigo mendekat.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku menyetujui hal itu, bukan karena kau memiliki segala kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang Taicho, tapi aku menyetujuinya agar kau tidak menjauh dariku," Soifon berbisik di telinga Ichigo. Ichigo menatap Soifon bingung dan terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tentu saja agar kau membuatkan teh untukku, bodoh," Soifon kembali tertawa dan langsung menghilang.

"SOIFON!" teriakan Ichigo menggema di udara, Soifon hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

**4 tahun berlalu.**

Ichigo telah lulus dari sekolah Shinigami dan dapat menggunakan Kidou layaknya Taicho, dan diapun sudah di lantik secara resmi sebagai Go bantai Taicho.

"Hinamori," panggil Ichigo.

"Ada apa, Taicho?" tanya Hinamori.

"Aku pergi sebentar," ucap Ichigo.

"Baik," Hinamori tersenyum, Ichigo langsung menghilang.

Sret

Ichigo membuka pintu ruang kerja sebuah divisi.

"Soifon aku minta berkas-berkas, dari divisi 2," ucap Ichigo.

"Ambil saja di sana," Soifon menunjuk sebuah rak, lalu Soifon berdiri, "Tapi, jika kau dapat mengambilnya lebih dulu dari aku," Soifon langsung ber-shunpo.

"Grrrr, SOIFON!" Ichigo kembali dibuat geram dengan tingkah Soifon.

"Ahahaha," Soifon hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan yang selalu Ichigo keluarkan, jika dia berbuat sesuatu.

itu adalah awal dari sebuah pertemanan yang akan dijalin dari dua orang yang berbeda, jika pada akhirnya sesuatu terjadi, siapa yang tahu?

* * *

Owari.

A/N : yaks, fic ini selesai, Gajekah? Maafkan saya kalau begitu.. maaf kalo ada kesalah dan sebagainya..

Kritik dan saran diterima di review..


End file.
